


Don’t Panic

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Wally, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Iris, Beta Joe, M/M, Omega Barry, barry just panicking my dudes, he the baby daddy, iris is too, joe is excited, len is mentioned, wally got the big bro vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “Don’t panic.”“SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED!”“I LITERALLY JUST SAID DON’T PANIC!”“WELL, THAT SENTENCE TENDS TO BE VERY OMINOUS!”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Don’t Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeinaRissa20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeinaRissa20/gifts).



> This one was just Iris and Barry broing out.
> 
> Yes
> 
> Broing is now a word

“Don’t panic.”

“SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED!”

“I LITERALLY JUST SAID DON’T PANIC!”

“WELL, THAT SENTENCE TENDS TO BE VERY OMINOUS!”

“STOP YELLING!”

“YOU STARTED IT!”

“NO! NO, I DID NOT!”

“Yeah, I know,” Iris grumbles, lowering her volume.

Barry scowls. “I swear, everything I say goes through one ear and out the other for you.”

Joe chuckles from his spot on the couch. “Let the boy speak, Iris.”

The female beta frowns but silences herself.

“Thank you, Joe,” the omegan speedster says.

“Now, why should we be panicking?” Joe asks.

“Joe!” Barry cries.

Iris coughs put what sounds suspiciously like a laugh.

Barry groans.

The two of them were useless.

“Ok, we’re listening this time, Barry, for real,” Wally promises.

“Oksomaybeikindaforgotmhsuppresantssonowimpregnantbutpleasedontkilllenhepromisedtohelp,” Barry speeds.

Everyone looks on in silence.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Wally yells.

He had a very protective big brother vibe going on and honestly, Barry was kind of scared of him right now.

Even though he was technically the older brother.

“LEONARD IS PLANNING TO HELP!” Iris shrieks joyously.

She always had taken a liking to him.

“I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!” Joe whoops in joy.

Barry blinks in surprise.

“You understood what I said?” Barry asks.

“Is that the only thing you got from us screaming?” Iris asks, amusement coating her voice.

Barry looks her dead in the eye.

“Yes. That is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
